Temperance September
by t-baby-z13
Summary: "Why wait." I said as I tried my best to not shiver on his scurinty. "Why not? I having nothing else better to do." He uttered, smirking. he stood across from me and suddenly I knew why I was here and why I was with him. he didnt know; I wasnt Telling him
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Prologue:

"Get away from me!" tears slid from their hiding places and streaked my cheeks as I pushed at his chest with all the force I had and still it wasn't enough.

"I'll be here for you, Temperance, don't push me away." Keizer eyes were warm and honest but there was no way I wanted any help from him. I ripped away from him; I ran into the ruin house, foreboding so strong in the pit of my stomach I felt like I was going to throw up.

The living room was decimated. Chairs were overturned; the pictures of our once beautiful life were strewn around. I bypassed all of the damage and ran to my little brother's room. Empty.

I ran to my older sister's room. Empty. Older brother. Empty. Anguish filled me but I trialed to the last room on this floor. My feet felt like lead but I knew what I would find, my gut feeling never lied. Tears fell harder as I stepped in front of the door and turned it left. The smell hit me before anything. The door swung open and there was my mother, lying on torn sheets; blood matting the once beautiful locks of Melissa Earhart, her natural blood red curls standing stark against actual blood. Her once shining green eyes stared unseeing, face frozen in horror, up at the ceiling. My chest constricted at the sign of apparent rape.

Her legs were tangled in the bright blue covers. Her arms were forced, by the bruises, above her in a one knotted doubled-wristed rope. Blood was between her legs, bite marks on her neck and lips. Clearly he had his fun, wanted her to struggle, to know that she was helpless to save her children, to save herself. With this much evidence, he had to be here for a while, enjoying his victim.

Fire raged beneath my fingers but I tried my best to clench down my gift. Anger boiled past the grief and anguish and rose to a new level of fury. I felt my eyes transform, felt the ridge in my back stiffen, no matter how hard I tried to prevent the change. I fought with myself; my last remaining control to keep from burning this place to the ground was beginning to slip.

And Keizer was right there, grabbing me forcefully and holding me to him. I didn't have the desire to stop him and a scream tore through me, lighting up the night with is pained filled timbres.

"They will pay, Temperance, you have my sworn word." Keizer pronounced, his own sense of loss eating at his control. But he knew had to be here for Temperance, to lose control would not help her ease through this situation. She was like his sister, and as much as he wanted more, she wouldn't allow it. Just like her mother was for his father; so instead he decided to mentor her, protect her. To see her in so much agony threaten his existed and so he would find her mother's murderer.

We stood in each other embrace for a while before she uttered a barely audible whisper.

"What about Zale, Bucks, and Liza?" My chest constricted at the thought of them. Her older brother Ezale, the prince of Araine, her older sister Elizabeth, the princess of Araine, and her baby brother, and young lord of the throne, Ezekiel or "Bucks" were all missing. No traces or any hint of them were present.

I held the sides of her face and looked her in her blue-honey colored eyes. She looked into mine on set of honey colored ones with despair, knowing I had not the answers but knowing I'd do everything in my power to get them. I kissed her forehead and she signed. she understood the message.


	2. Chapter 2: A Irate Beginning

Chapter One

I didn't want to come here, but if Keizer wants me to then I guess I have to. Opening the door to the beat up Volkswagen; the most irritating thing about this though is that I have exactly three Ascari A10's at the house, each have their own custom tributes that I designed myself. Anger boiled but again I took Keizer's word for it and he said me begin here is supposed to be "low-key." Low key in the most prestigious college preparatory High school in all of New Hampshire, really? The only way to be "low-key" is to fit in and to fit in I could have just drove one my own cars rather than a paid for junk.

Walking up toward the door, I glanced around the premises and silently admired it. I mean for a high school it was particularly well taken care of, I'm sure the money for tuition would've helped a whole lot too. I didn't do well with people though, so I'm sure I won't be here any longer than it takes for me to get kicked out, which I say is about three days if not less. I couldn't trust anyone and if I couldn't trust you I couldn't be around you. But this is the third high school I've been to this year and each time I got kicked out Keizer disappointment choked me. He was the only thing I had left that even resembles family and I was causing him to stress. Remembering the argument this morning left a too familiar pang in my chest.

"_Can you at least try this time Temperance? I just want you safe while the council figures out what to do with you." His face winced as the last word left his lips. Fire blazed from the ends of my palms as I pace back and forth on the opposite side of the island from him in the kitchen._

"_What to do with me, like I'm the problem. I have done nothing that a- and I quote- "normal teen" wouldn't do when lashing out. I shouldn't be the central issue, Keizer! I don't need to learn anything but the where about of my sister and brothers." The scorching heat of the fire went up another degree, but of course it didn't affect me. Keizer eyes were solemn, his face stone as he rant and rave like a child. _

"_We're trying baby. You know I am, why can't that be enough? Until then, why can't you just do what I ask?" I stopped in mid stride and whirled on him with fire in my eyes._

"_DON'T BABY ME, KEIZER! WHY CANT IT BE ENOUGH, WHY CANT IT BE ENOGUH? BECAUSE EVERYDAY THAT PASSES AND THEIR WHEREABOUTS STILL LEFT UNKNOWN IS A DAY OFF OF THEIR LIFE, A DAY WHERE THE POSSIBILITY OF THEM BEING ALIVE GROWS MORE AND MORE SLIM!" tears were streaming down my face, shaking I stormed passed him and out of the door, vaguely seeing the pain in his eyes._

I shook off the pang and went to the front desk of the school. I didn't need to apologize for reacting that way; it was his fault for saying that last comment. I didn't need to behave; I shouldn't even be in this damn school. I should be out there looking for my mother's killer (another pang!) and finding where the rest of my family is. You know I should just get kicked out right now to prove a point….

"Can I get some assistant's here?" I snapped half-heartedly. I won't get kicked out I inwardly vowed. A lady who was too prim and proper for it to be natural answered my call.

"And who are you?" Her voice grated my ears like fingers scratching a chalkboard. I opened up my mouth to answer but she seemingly pulled out my file from thin air.

"Temperance Jane Earhart, the daughter of Melissa Earhart, kin to Prince Ezale Princeton Earhart, Prince Ezekiel Lazar Earhart, and Princess Elizabeth Hawthorne Earhart. You were to report hear thirty-five minutes ago." She barked with disapproving eyes. Well, I didn't say I came straight here from the house.

"Sorry about that, our Volkswagen broke down." I retorted. Not exactly a lie since that car was on its last wheel.

"Don't apologize to me; you'll just make it up in the second chance program later on this evening." She uttered dismissively. My jaw literally drooped. Here it is, my very first day and I am being subjected to this bullshit already.

"Excuse Ma'am, you called me out of class?" I turned to see a senior, from his nametag, about 6 feet tall to my 5'6. His eyes were of the greenest of greens and his build was as muscular as a linebacker. Unfortunately, the prep chic look didn't do it for me plus the look of I-have-more-money-than-your-entire-family didn't do it for me either. My look of hobo-chic is inexpensive and comfortable, plus Keizer didn't have to convince me to wear it to keep in character, this is how I normally dress. His eyes were trained on the mistress, I guess, and he had no instinct to look at me.

"Yes, I did. I want you to monitor Miss Earhart and make sure she knows the ropes of this school inside and out by the end of today. You are relieved from the rest of your educational duties today, sir. After you've completed this task I want you to assign her to her room and then direct her promptly, seems she has no exact preference for being on time, to second chance." She said handing him my file and schedule. For the second time in one instance my jaw dropped.

"I'm being sent to this…second chance on the first day of school! I didn't do it on purpose and I do have a preference for time. And why are you handing him my personal file, what type of school is being ran around here?" I exclaimed, not exactly practicing good manners. The Head Mistress gave no outer reaction to my exclamation but the tick under her right eye. The senior that was supposed to monitor me just looked me up and down like a piece of meat, clearly seeing me seeing me for the first time.

"I didn't know I needed your permission to direct my students to the way of my rules. I was neither under the impression that I cared about what you thought was right and what was not. Granted, something in my demeanor must have said "Pushover" but I'll be sure to fix that with another half hour of second chance. I don't play with children, Temperance. It isn't in my interest to run a school, which has been successful for the last 25 years, based on my student's emotional and rebellious decisions. I am neither a fool, nor am I lenient in any way that counts. SO shall you move on with sir Dockers or do I need to add on yet another half hour to the already hour that you will be spending in second chance." Her head tilted forward and her eyes were directly leveled with mine. I gritted my teeth so hard I was sure that they could hear them but I refused to turn my gaze any other way.

"No ma'am, I'm sure the hour is plenty long for me to get the ropes." I growled sarcasm so thick it barely cleared my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**So I've been really confused for the past couple of weeks about the fanfic and non-fanfic website and I've come to the resolution that ****I going to cancel this account ****and ****restart one in the other website ****since I make only original pieces. I just hope that people don't think I jacked it from a known author since I respect my fellow authors enough to not bite their work so bye and bye to everyone on here!11**

**Signing off temporally,**

**T_BABY**

**GMEINIROSI**


End file.
